Business or Pleasure
by Jackson384
Summary: Holly and Sebastian in an elevator.


Holly made her way to the elevators. She should never have let Blake and Ross talk her into coming to this stupid ball. But curiosity had gotten the best of her……again. It always did with her it seemed. Holly had heard the talk. Olivia Lewis Spaulding or whatever her name was now, had a new play thing and he was none other than Sebastian Hulce. Holly had suspected it was just a power struggle but she had let herself be lured here tonight so she could see for herself. And see she did alright. Sebastian rarely took his eyes off Olivia or his hands for that matter. There was a time when he had looked at her that way. "But he was sick then ,right Holly?" she heard herself say. God, she was talking to herself now!

As she neared the elevators that would take her down to the lobby she passed Bill Lewis. The only help she had was seeing her hurt mirrored in his eyes.

"Hey Holly."

"Hey Bill."

That was it. Nothing else needed to be said as they both continued on their way. Holly guessed his pain was even greater since he was actually married to Olivia. Bill was such a good man too and Olivia……well she was power hungry and so was Sebastian so maybe they belonged together. At least until one of them killed the other anyway. Still…. The memories of Sebastian's hands on Olivia's waist made her red with envy. God, she was so pathetic she thought as she reached out to push the down button. Holly thought she had changed but she hadn't changed at all. She still wanted the wrong men.

Holly let her head drop as she waited on the elevator.

"Are you crying?" came a silky voice from behind her.

Her head shot up immediately as she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Of course not. She replied coolly. "Why would I be?"

"Oh you, know……….I thought you and Chrissy might have argued or.."

"No. We didn't argue Sebastian." Said Holly as Sebastian walked around several feet in front of her.

"Good…..good. Then why are you leaving?"

"You mean you actually noticed I was here?" asked Holly with a little more sarcasm than she intended.

"I always notice you, wherever you are Holly." He said softly.

Holly didn't speak. She just stared at him trying to understand what was real about him and what wasn't. Luckily the elevator door opened saving her from his gaze. She squeezed past the people exiting to find herself all alone. As she reached out to press L Sebastian slipped inside and quickly pressed 97.

"What are you doing!" yelled Holly as the doors shut and they started their ascent.

"Taking what I want." Said a much too close Sebastian as he put his hand on the wall at her side.

Holly's heart was flying. Why did he do this too her. This hold he had on her was amazing but she wasn't through fighting yet.

"So you want me and Olivia too now, huh? Asked Holly pushing him away.

"Olivia's buisness………….You're pleasure." Grinned Sebastian.

Holly laughed at this. "Not yours I'm not!"

Sebastian's grin faded as he moved closer again and brushed her lips with his.

"That wasn't pleasurable to you Holly?" whispered Sebastian as he used one hand to gently stroke the side of her face while the other one played with a strand of her auburn hair.

Holly pushed him away just as the door ringed. .The doors opened to reveal a huge throng of people all dressed up and obviously headed to the ball. They all piled on the elevator, all 20 of them it seemed, making her stand even closer to a smirking Sebastian. She shot him an angry look.

" Holly? Holly Reide?" asked a gray haired pudgy man in front of her.

Ah yes. Do I know you?"

"Harold Conner……….you know? Fletcher's old friend!" said the man enthusiasticly.

"Ohhh right…….right." smiled Holly. Oh no thought Holly. This man had always creeped her out. Even when her and Fletcher was together this man still looked at her like he was undressing her.

"So how is old Fletch? I haven't seen him since I went to Cleveland."

"Well I wouldn't………." Holly froze as she felt a hand move up her back where it stopped to caress her bare shoulder blade.

The man eyed her suspiciously as Holly attempted to continue.

"I mean………he's not……we're not together anymore." Holly stammered as she looked away. Her face and her body felt like it was on fire as Sebastian continued his caress of her back.

"Oh. Well that's too bad. Hey maybe I could give you a call sometime then? Said Harold, casting a weary eye at the spiky blond standing next to her. "I mean if you're free."

Just then the door ringed and opened. The people began to poor out as Harold waited for an answer.

Free, Holly thought. She wished she was free.

"Sure." Holly said weakly.

That seemed to satisfy Harold as he smiled and got off the elevator once again passing a glance to a brooding Sebastian who had since moved a few feet away from Holly in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Holly pressed the L button and turned angrily to Sebastian.

"What the hell were you thinking, touching me like that!"

"Oh, you really want to know what I was thinking do you?" Sebastian purred with an evil grin.

"No…….I mean yes!" shouted Holly. "Sebastian, Holly said quietly as she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall, "you can't just touch me like that whenever you feel like it."

"Why not Holly? Because everyone else says I can't or because you say I can't?"

Holly didn't answer. Sebastian moved closer and lifted her head. "What do you say Holly?"

The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby and another throng of ball-goers eager to make an appearance. This time Holly and Sebastian stepped off together. Sebastian had his hands on her waist much like he had them on Olivia before but this time it was not business and it was very pleasurable. J


End file.
